User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Pipe Gun
Pipe Gun When you use this weapon, i wonder what goes through your enemy's mind? Oh wait, I know! 7 ball bearings! - BlizzardOfOz﻿ The Pipe Gun is the shotgun weapon of Bioshock: Survival, and the successor to both of the shotguns in the past two games. It is also the fourth weapon in the game. I wanted a weapon that was truely custom made for it's purpose: Complete domination of short range combat. I also wanted a weapon engineered with a Big Daddys size in mind. So I present to you: The Pipe Gun! (and no, it doesn't shoot pipes)﻿ Aesthetics The Pipe Gun is, for all intents and purposes, a massive pepperbox pistol. It uses a recycled rifle stock, and has six peices of pipe serving as the barrel. The pipes are arranged in a circle, held to gether by a welded piece of rebar.It shoots extremely large 8 gauge shells, which were common in lever action shotguns popular to the time frame. Daedalus weilds the weapon one handed. Whenever he fires, the pipes rotate to the left, placing the next firing barrel on the bottom of the circle. The reload action is break open, instead of a pop out cylinder.﻿ Combat Style The Pipe Gun is a gun for a close ranged weapon specialist. It has a slow fire rate and large recoil, and each shell must be inserted individually. It has a wide spread of highly damaging pellets when fired, so the closer the wielder is to the target, the better. It can kill most lesser splicers in one hit, and a couple more will take out an Alpha Series. It is meant to be an ambush weapon, and a sneaky characters best friend.﻿ Ammo Types 8 gauge 00 Buck - These are the normal shells for the Pipe Gun. They produce a spread of 7 ball bearings that each do moderate damage. When fired from far away, they can hit many enemies at once, and completely whiff at enemies much farther back than medium range. Close up though, they completely shred enemies. These shells can be commonly found in the environment. They do peircing damage, and the max that you can carry is 36 shells. 8 gauge Shredder Shells - These are the equivalent of Anti-Personel rounds for the shotgun. Instead of pellets, these shells are packed with a net of razor wire. This net will expand, and hit any enemy in the crosshairs, no matter the distance. It loses power with distance though, just like any shotgun round. They do massive damage to fleshy and unarmored targets, and can temporarily tie them up. They dont do much to security or armored enemies, though they will decapacitate security bots by tying up their propeller. These can be found in moderate quantitys in the environment, and can be crafted at the U-Invent. The max Ammo for this ammo varient is 18 shells. 8 gauge Det. Slug - These are the Inventable Ammo for the Pipe gun. They are solid deer slugs that have been hollowed out and the core filled with mining explosives. They fly straight, with very little spread, and will explode on contact with an enemy. This explosion has a very small blast radius, but massive damage. They will knock a Protector on its ass. They will often paint the walls with a lesser Splicer's organs. They can be found in extremely limited amounts in the environment, and can be crafted at the U-Invent. The max for this type is 18 shells. Enhancements Paint Colors- Matt Blue, Gray, Brown, ect. Materials- Steel, Brass, Titanium, Iron, Copper, ect. Gameplay Enhancements-﻿ Oak Stock -(Reduces recoil, increases running speed) Upgrades Blue Upgrade - The Impaler This upgrade adds a large, sharp, metal spike to the front of the gun. This spike equates to an extremely enhanced melee, which does 3X the damage! Red Upgrade - Speed Loader This Upgrade gives Daedalus a large metal disk that has been preloaded with shotgun shells. This reduces the reload time to a fixed amount of 2 seconds, instead of about 1 second for every shell. This allows you to get back into the fight much quicker if you're caught without ammo in the chamber. Yellow Upgrade - Magnetic Impactor This Upgrade adds a couple of blue crackling dynamos to the stock of the gun. These dynamos power electromagnets that boost the velocity of the shotgun pellets. This increase in velocity means that the projectiles fired by the gun will cause significant knockback, throwing splicers back several yards, and causing even Big Daddys to skid back a bit, and lose thier balance. It's not enough to stop a Brute or Bouncer charge though. Have fun! Purple Upgrade - Rotation Motor This upgrade adds a small mechanical gear system to the side of the gun, near the back of the pipes. This gear system allows you to fire the gun fully auto, emptying the cylinder in a couple of seconds. It will also automatically eject the spent cartriges, leading to an even faster reload. Also, every spent cartridge is automatically saved, and added to your inventory as a U-Invent component! Green Upgrade - The Tenderizer This upgrade causes a couple of wires to lead from the dynamos to the Impaler, causing the spike bayonet to glow with blue electricity. This has two effects: 1) all melee attacks zap enemies with electrical damage (kinda like the Inertia Dampener upgrade for the Piston Gauntlet). And 2) When the dynamos turn blue, the next shot fired will electrify the target. (Protip - using this upgrade with Det. Slugs causes an electrical explosion!) Orange Upgrade - Hammer Charge This Upgrade causes extra firing hammers to be added to each pipe. Tapping the trigger leads to normal firing. Holding down the trigger will cause the hammers to start clicking up. Releasing causes all pipes with raised hammers to fire. You can use this to fire as many barrels at once as you want! Well guys, that is about it. I want to hear from you concerning the Pipe Gun. It's probably one of my favorite guns for Bioshock: Survival. I want to know what you think. Anyway, next up is the Home Base area. Back to the Hub ﻿ Category:Blog posts